


【OS】飛越盧比孔

by Maniaaa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: Harry Potter AU，時間在葛林戴華德崛起前期和一戰期間，O參加正氣師（傲羅）訓練中突然失蹤了。





	1. 大野的失蹤

**Author's Note:**

> 一直在尋找可以塞下這個故事的時間背景（  
> 後來想到在怪獸和牠們的產地裡面有提到紐特一戰時在東線訓練烏克蘭鐵腹龍，所以大概巫師們也參加了一戰（雖然很難腦補是怎麼打的）  
> 總之就把時間放在這裡！  
> 和另一篇HP paro討厭鬼幼稚鬼設定一樣但沒有相關

 

　　1912年，剛聽聞鐵達尼號沈船的時候，全校師生都非常悲傷。他們那時還不曉得兩年後世界大戰將要開打，這和巫師也息息相關。

　　大野七年級那年，他們正式和德國宣戰。

　　霍格華茲聲明不會因此關閉學校，輿論不認為會打上英國本土，但外籍學生們開始在各國魔法部的協助下返國，大野拿英國籍，他哪裡也去不了，而櫻井決定留下來。

　　復活節假期，大野智以七年級在校生的身分開始正氣師（註：傲羅）的訓練。之所以這麼趕著參加訓練，主要是因為大野的父母親希望他能成為一名正氣師，只要有確定的職業，雖然將要面臨黑巫師的威脅，但至少這樣他就不會提早地，一成年就被拉上歐陸戰場。

　　對父母親來說，近在眼前發生的戰爭、要比遠在天邊只聞其名的零星幾個黑巫師要危險多了。

　

　　整個第三學期，櫻井幾乎都找不到他的男朋友。畢竟畢業是個巫師生涯裡很重要的階段，而且大野打算成為正氣師──那幾乎是大野做過最篤定的事情了，很難想像除了魁地奇以外，還有什麼事情值得他投入這麼深。

　　櫻井也把正氣師當成目標，具體來說他的最終目標是魔法部部長，但正氣師無疑是通往這個位置的最快捷徑，所以他的短期目標也是正氣師。

　　動機和大野比起來似乎有點不純。而且他想留在英國。

　　這些話在五年級的就業諮詢時，櫻井只對史萊哲林的院長說了一半。院長說他做什麼都會成為佼佼者，櫻井搓著袍子的邊緣，其實他不知道。

　　他的師長和朋友們對他寄予厚望，那樣的期待是理所當然的。

　　但是未來太接近也太遠了，他一設想，竟然有點害怕。他們都不知道明天會是什麼樣子。

 

　　大野說他需要休息。這是櫻井最不擅長的事情之一。

　　他們一起去看海。大野難得用消影術帶他離開，一踩上沙灘櫻井就暈暈乎乎地差點嘔吐了。

　　在那個大野發現的小無人島上，埋著大野小時候騎壞的掃帚和一些柏蒂全口味豆子包裝紙。大野騎著掃帚飛了一會兒，他把平地和沙灘留給櫻井，沒穿鞋子的腳尖劃過海面，想到要降落的時候已近黃昏。

　　櫻井用了擴音咒（ _Sonorus_ ）也叫不回大野，後來等著等著不小心在沙灘上睡著。

　　再後來，他們在月光下做了愛。

　　原來這是一場約會，櫻井在沖洗沙子的時候，也從後穴裡面洗出大野留在裡面的精液，他突然害羞起來。

　　是故櫻井原本對大野的正氣師訓練一點實感也沒有，因為大野每次出現時都很悠哉，雖然他消失的時間更多一點。

　　直到大野有天披著那件正氣師一貫的棕色風衣出現在史萊哲林地牢（的男級長寢室）裡，那時因為是復活節假期，只剩下櫻井一個人在，他差點沒認出大野。

　　大野笑得軟軟的，說是沒有替換的衣服，所以上他這裡來找了。

　　確實大野的一些衣服總是留在他這邊，櫻井都把他們洗乾淨收好，就在床邊的櫃子裡。他迫不及待想開始和大野一樣忙碌的生活。

　　櫻井努力替大野補習考試的學科，多半是筆試的部分，大野在實作上無疑擁有先被邀請去參加正氣師訓練的七年級生水準，尤其是黑魔法防禦術。

　　他從未看過大野在練習這一科，彷彿理所當然就是那麼擅長。但自從大野加入了正氣師的訓練，對六年級的櫻井，他主動提出想幫櫻井加強這科的意願。

　　櫻井當時只是單純覺得很意外，又很開心，畢竟──在學生裡面哪裡還能找到比大野更好的老師呢？但大野是來真的，絕非玩笑，也不是想和櫻井夜遊膩在一起的藉口。

　　他在萬應室裡對著櫻井扔詛咒，除了最惡毒的那三個不赦咒以外都用上了。還有一些櫻井從未聽過的咒語，大概也是某種黑魔法，大野這方面的咒語數量驚人的多。

　　櫻井發現外面的傳言很可能都是真的。

　　大野來自非常古老的魔法家族，因為家族男丁稀少，最後的繼承人是他的祖母，又因為她和日本巫師的婚姻，整個家族都改姓了，而且這個家族延續到現在也只剩下大野一家四口。

 

　　櫻井翔的六年級就在黑魔法攻防的筋疲力竭中劃下了句點。

　　他暑假住在一間麵包店的樓上，那是一間小小的公寓，這樣他就能確保自己隨時都有吃的。

　　八月底他被校長任命為學生會主席，女生主席是一直和他搭檔的史萊哲林女生麥米蘭，她的姊姊們全都加入治療師培訓，聖蒙果醫院塞滿了巫師傷兵，他們必須時不時施咒擴張醫院內部的容量，好擠下更多病床。

　　櫻井給遠在日本的家人寫信時，總是寫一些讓他們放心的內容。他的志願從正氣師改為治療師，就只是這麼一年之內的事情。

 

　　今年駛往活米村車站的霍格華茲特快車上籠罩著一片古怪的黯淡氣氛。

　　外面的天色也頗為陰沉，大野寄養在他這裡的小蜥蜴不喜歡陰天，牠焦躁地噴火，櫻井用魔杖吹出一個泡泡，把牠保護在裡面。

　　「那是雅紀送給我的，他說那是蜥蜴。」

　　櫻井一看就知道是違反規定帶進霍格華茲的神奇動物。他根本不知道該怎麼照顧那隻東西，但是大野又不能把牠還給相葉，因為相葉的心思比表面上細膩多了，會胡思亂想。

　　櫻井用指尖輕輕撫摸著小蜥蜴的背，牠抖了抖身體，又噴了一道短促的火焰。

　　廂門被拉開了。

　　赫夫帕夫的六年級男級長松本潤探頭進來，所有的級長因為去巡邏而不在，麥米蘭本來也想留下，她有工作要做，但她體貼地離開了，所以級長車廂裡面只剩下櫻井一個人。

　　松本在他的對面坐了下來。

　　「我昨天從我媽那邊套到一些事情。」松本盡量冷靜地說。「她在魔法執行部上班。」

　　「……為什麼要告訴我？」

　　「她說魔法部的人會在霍格華茲問你一些問題，本來要直接傳喚你去魔法部，但是要開學了，你又是還是學生……他們想知道大野的下落。」

　　「大野不見了肯定不是我做的。」櫻井有些咄咄逼人，甚至刻薄了。「我只要回國去，這些事情就和我沒有半點關係了。」

　　「他失蹤了，翔桑，他們懷疑他是間諜，因為還有一些重要文件也消失了，而且他殺了幾個目睹他逃跑的麻瓜。」

　　「你覺得在這個時候殺幾個麻瓜會是什麼大事。」櫻井低聲說。他站起身來，儼然有要趕人的意思。「去巡邏吧。」

　　「……我以為我們是朋友。」松本最後轉過頭來看他。「那就是為什麼我們外國學生被認為很自私。」

　　櫻井顯然生氣了。他甩動魔杖讓門唰地拉開。

　　「我們只是學生主席和級長的關係，所以你要聽我的，松本先生。現在出去。」

 

　　車廂門又被關了起來。

　　櫻井開始換穿制服，他這幾天睡得非常不好。而且對每個人都用惡劣的脾氣來掩飾自己內心鋪天蓋地的焦慮。

　　他知道大野是多麼危險的男人，但他也相信大野不會做出這種事情。

　　櫻井想起那個沙灘。那天的月亮好大，彷彿隨時會墜落入海。他全身都還殘留著方才激烈的熱度，雙腿發軟，被大野碰過的地方都像要燒起來一樣。

　　他們淺淺地親吻彼此，大野欺身過來，櫻井感覺又有什麼滑進身體裡，把他裡面撐得滿滿的，大野施了個潤滑咒語，他還以為大野不做了，但大野把他的雙腿打開，捏著他的大腿，一下一下往最深的地方抽插，強硬地壓在他身上，不讓他有任何逃走或是拒絕的機會，磨得他射了好幾次，全都流進了沙子裡。

　　「不、不要……我已經快、放過我、求你、嗚──」

　　櫻井是在快要筋疲力盡之前求饒的。他拚命地流眼淚，在幸福中發現了恐怖，他覺得大野彷彿要去做什麼危險的事情，這很可能是他們最後一次在一起了。

　　櫻井害怕自己準確的預感。

　　因為在性事告一段落的時候，大野撫摸著他的臉頰，鄭重地問了他一個問題：

　　「如果有一天我消失了，小翔，你會怎麼辦？」

 

 

 


	2. 離開霍格華茲

 

　　魔法部派了兩個正氣師過來。櫻井進校長室的時候，除了校長以外，一個正氣師坐著，另一個站著。

　　他的面前放了一杯咖啡，櫻井能稍微聞見吐真劑的味道，是了，咖啡，深色而且苦澀，適合藏東西，在他作為魔藥學教授愛徒的這段時間之內，他私下調過很多吐真劑解藥。

　　另一個正氣師大概走到了他的後面，櫻井感覺背脊發涼，他喝下咖啡，校長一直在看他，當他捧起杯子的時候，校長遺憾地眨了下眼睛，櫻井知道自己猜對了，但非常時期，一切得聽從魔法部的安排。

　　他要進辦公室以前，和從自動扶梯奔下來的二宮擦身而過，二宮走得太快了，他沒能打聽到什麼。

　　他想他們找上的是所有大野在霍格華茲裡的朋友。

　　「我們只是想請教……幾個和大野有關係的問題，如果有什麼你知道的，也請告訴我們，魔法部感謝你的配合。」

　　「我會據實以告。」

　　「很好……櫻井先生，真的很好。剛才有個大野的朋友也來過這裡，但我想這之間有什麼誤會。我的意思是，唔……要是大野的父母親知道他有麻瓜裔的朋友，一定也是要擔心的，我並不是懷疑這其中別的什麼……」

　　「您說的對，先生。」櫻井毫不遲疑地說。「他沒有這樣的朋友。」

　　在這關頭多一事不如少一事，櫻井想。

　　「那麼我得修改我的名單了。」

　　坐著的那個男人本來菸不離手，現在他暫時放下了菸斗，彈了個響指讓羽毛筆劃掉了一個名字。

　　「告訴我，是什麼原因讓一個史萊哲林和葛來分多當上了朋友？」他瞇起眼睛，櫻井看出那是半開玩笑性質的。

　　「我們很晚才成為朋友。他替我補習變形學，我替他加強魔藥學。雖然他七年級，但我教他的時間多一點。」

　　「多麼有益的友誼。」男人說。「是啊，當然了。」

　　櫻井端出一個社交微笑，他的鎖心術（註1）讓吐真劑對他完全不起效用，接下來他回答的全都是一些模稜兩可的答案，正氣師問題繞來繞去，並不像在針對罪犯的朋友做嚴肅的訊問，而是以某種做作的輕鬆，想從他這裡打探出他究竟對大野所知多少，以及對這個事件的看法。

　　「他是個化獸師（註2），我想這能合理解釋他為什麼消失了。」櫻井說。「但如果你們想，還是能把他找出來的對嗎？」

　　「我想是的。」正氣師點頭。「這畢竟只是時間上的問題。」

　　不是的。櫻井想，你們根本不可能把他找出來，這就是為什麼他要提供這個正確而無謂的消息，大野是登記在案的化獸師。但大野善於隱藏行蹤還有別的緣故。

　　「我想今天就到這裡了。」正氣師站起身來，櫻井和他握了手。這是一個沒有結論可言的訊問，他不曉得這兩個正氣師究竟是來做什麼的。

　　「事實上，大野不是為敵方賣命的間諜。」正氣師說。

　　「外面有那些傳聞實在令人不安，他只是……消失了，或許是他的現影術出了問題。我們不能排除他已經死亡。」

　　櫻井裝作自己嚇了一跳。實際上他已經不確定自己是不是在假裝，因為這確實有可能，只是他不想往那裡去想。

　　「那太糟了。我能協助你們到什麼程度？」櫻井問他們。

　　校長巧妙地中斷了這場會晤。他回頭看了看櫻井，做了一個讓櫻井冷靜下來的手勢，即便櫻井自認並不驚慌。

　　他們走下了旋轉樓梯，留下櫻井一個人，木然地盯著那杯被清空的咖啡。

　　

　　七年級的霍格華茲是個絕望的牢籠。

　　他的其他同學尋求學校的庇護，尤其是來自他們敵國的學生，時常被當成間諜嘲弄。學院之間的隔閡在這個時候降低了，他們對麻瓜政府的行為感到憤怒，魔法在戰爭中只能起到輔助的效用，男巫和女巫不被允許攻擊麻瓜，但他們卻會因為麻瓜的彈藥死亡，尤其在空戰當中。

　　這樣反彈的聲浪是難得一致的。很多人也發現到，他們必須在戰場上面對自己往日的同學，因為整個歐洲也就那麼幾間魔法學校。但他們沒有一個正式組織起來的，向魔法部表達反對的團體，只是各自惶惶不安，甚至很難將自己心中的想法說出口。

　　對櫻井而言，整所學校裡沒有一個適合的對象能讓他說這些。

　　他和大野的其他朋友相處得並不愉快，受限於學院的環境，他只結交同學院裡的朋友，和大野開始交往也還不是太久以前的事，沒有什麼人知道，這樣的關係也是他要求的，無論是交往，或是談一段不能見日的戀情。

　　大野全部都同意了，之後對他毫不保留，櫻井沒有說出口的是他覺得大野有點太天真了，在這個時候，就算是戀人，也不該向對方交付完全的信任。

　　大野只是笑笑。他聽見信任這個詞的時候有點茫然。

　　「你是我見過最擅長鎖心術的人，鄧不利多教授不算在內。」大野說。

　　「……抱歉。我不是故意、」

　　「為什麼要道歉？」大野坐在黑湖岸邊，雙腿在湖邊晃盪，攪起漣漪。「和你在一起，像在水裡一樣安靜。」

　　櫻井挪挪身體，他臉頰有點紅。大野就在這個時候吻了他，他感覺有個什麼東西──外物，鉤子，竄進他的腦子裡面，他的想法被拉了出來，像隻咬上餌的魚，掛在釣線上扯也扯不下來，一直被拽著、拖著，就即將要上岸──

　　「你是破心者。」櫻井被嚇得幾乎要逃離大野的身邊，但他逼迫自己留下來。

　　大野繼續晃他的腿。「我媽媽說總有一天我會惹禍上身。我永遠都知道她什麼時候又去買了一條裙子，人們不喜歡那樣。」

　　「那是理所當然的。」櫻井抱著胸說，他已經恢復鎮定了。

　　大野把雙腿從水裡抬了起來，直接踩進了鞋子裡。他的一雙眼睛在午後暖陽下亮燦燦的，那是一雙世故的眼睛，只有一瞬間，又恢復成不染煙塵的模樣。

　　「我知道你是怎樣的人，小翔。和破心術沒有關係。」

 

　　大野那個時候，究竟在他身上看見了什麼呢？聽說一個天生的破心者，他們可以看見人的過去和對未來的渴望。他在大野面前，是無法遮掩的。

　　是不必遮掩的。

 

　　在聖誕假期之前，有場多加的超勞巫測可供報考，好讓學生有選擇提早畢業的機會。參加的多半是外國學生，櫻井老早就報名，相葉也出現了，教師們在大廳裡擺上了很多課桌椅以供考試，但到頭來都沒有坐滿。

　　有一些細細的飛雪飄進窗戶裡，融化在試卷上。

　　隱隱約約已經有聖誕節的氣氛了，十二月初櫻井辦妥畢業手續，回到史萊哲林地牢去收拾出一只皮箱，把大野的衣服也放進去了，他希望大野還記得回來拿，因為他一個史萊哲林，帶著好幾樣葛來分多的圍巾手套制服旅行，也是莫名其妙。

　　櫻井收拾的動作很迅速，被施過容量增強咒語的箱子接住了所有自動跳進去的東西。在這短暫的時間內他和朋友們告別，所有人擁抱過一遍，麥米蘭生氣他把學生主席的工作全都留下來給她。

　　她給了櫻井在聖蒙果醫院接受培訓的姊姊們的聯絡方法，史萊哲林永遠願意幫助自己人。櫻井帶上自己的貓頭鷹，他選擇在霍格華茲列車開駛的前幾天離開，想要避開人群。

　　路過三根掃帚的時候他猶豫了片刻要不要進去喝杯奶油啤酒，後來放棄了，他不想自己一個人做這件事情。

　　櫻井又走了一會兒，來到活米村郵局（註3），他的貓頭鷹很焦慮，怕被主人拋棄（寄放）在這裡，櫻井因為她反覆的抗拒，指頭被啄得發紅，只好打消了這個念頭。

　　他寄了一封信給大野……希望這些貓頭鷹能夠找到大野身在何方。

 

　　──別來無恙。

　　他想自己的開頭可能有點冷淡。

　　──正在前往倫敦的路上，要下雪了，注意保暖。一切都好，不需掛念。聖誕節快樂，

　　他想了想，又添了幾個字。

　　──以及我很想你。

 

　　櫻井在信末簽上他名字的縮寫SS。他走出郵局時，對面有個急匆匆的身影，帶著一堆行李，圍著一條起毛球的葛來分多圍巾，那是相葉雅紀。

　　「你也要走了嗎？去哪裡？」是相葉先和他搭話的，相葉把皮箱和好多籠子放在煤氣路燈下。櫻井有點感激，他想和人說話，任何人都好。

　　「聖蒙果醫院，前幾天和他們連絡過，我要去參加治療師培訓。你去哪裡？」

　　「我以為你會成為正氣師。」

　　「你去哪裡？」櫻井又問了一次。

　　「南方、羅馬尼亞……我們要偷偷從地中海繞上去，那裡有一些不得了的東西。」

　　「你指的是神奇動物。」

　　相葉歪著頭笑，他在帽沿底下的眼睛依然充滿了好奇心，那讓他看起來很年輕，好像只有十五歲那樣。

　　櫻井把那隻會噴火的蜥蜴（可能是龍）還給相葉，牠鑽進相葉的袖口就失去蹤跡，連尾巴也看不見。

　　「O醬他，一定有這麼做的理由吧。他雖然是個固執的人，但他一點也不蠢。」相葉在自己身上翻找魔杖。

　　「我想是的。」櫻井小聲回應。

　　他試著和相葉說了聲一路順風，用他這些年來從來沒對葛來分多表現過的善意，但相葉身邊的一些動物實在太吵了，最後相葉只是和他揮揮手，便消影離開，雪花一瞬間被消影術吸納進去，又恢復原狀。

　　櫻井拍掉沾上頭髮和肩膀的落雪，趕在它們可能要融化之前，他抓起行李和貓頭鷹，也施放了消影術。

　　霍格華茲的七年慢慢離他遠去，他生命移動的步伐將從此刻開始飛速奔馳。

　　等他意識到的時候，已經很難趕上它的腳步了。

 

 

＊

 

　　註1：頭腦封閉術

　　註2：阿尼馬格斯

　　註3：霍格莫德

 


	3. 期盼的盡頭

 

　　聖蒙果醫院隱藏在倫敦，外表是普通的百貨公司。

　　櫻井翔在這之前去過一次，他還記得怎麼走。當時大野智在魁地奇比賽中受了傷，骨頭碎得亂七八糟，明明昏過去了，兩根手指還把金探子抓得緊緊的，後來只好一起送進醫院裡。

　　他帶了一些巧克力去探望大野，大野分了很多別人送的柏蒂全口味豆給他，味道都很噁心。

 

　　櫻井先在麵包店樓上的住處把行李和貓頭鷹安置好，下樓的時候住在樓下的房東太太和他說不能養寵物，他知道她很可能會進屋子裡去查看，所以把貓頭鷹給藏起來了，還施了一個靜音咒。

　　「你住在哪裡？」

　　當麥米蘭最年長的姐姐（胸口上的名牌寫著海倫．麥米蘭）用速速前把他的超勞巫測成績表從大衣的某個口袋拉出來時，櫻井正呆站著看路上的行人。

　　不時有白煙從地上的人孔蓋冒出來，倫敦的天空中和街道上都蒙著一層白霧，行人們照常從那溝蓋上走過去，汽車開始比馬車多了。

　　「金雀花街25號，二樓，麥米蘭小姐。」櫻井跟在麥米蘭的後面快步走了出去，他希望她還有在聽。「房東太太雖然是麻瓜，但我住在她樓上有兩年了，不會有問題的。」

　　「今後你必須嚴格遵守國際保密法。」

　　「我會的、」

　　「在聖蒙果工作是這樣要求的。在這種時候，誰都不能出一點紕漏。你是我的實習生，所以你還必須遵守我的規則，我希望一切都井然有序。」

　　麥米蘭將一套實習治療師的淺藍色長袍交給他，加上一件白色的圍裙，上面開兩個口袋。她穿的是正式治療師的綠色制服，本來是長袍，但她穿褲裝，和前衛的麻瓜女人一樣。

　　櫻井一路走過來，竟然有點喘，他不曉得醫院裡面究竟有多大，好像比以前大多了，走廊彷彿都看不見盡頭。

　　「我也能穿長褲嗎？」櫻井問她。

　　「隨你的便，只是看起來會有點麻瓜。」麥米蘭說。「我們現在沒有時間完整培育一個治療師，但是又非常缺人手。」她又遞了一個別針給他，讓他別住「實習」的臂章。

　　「你的成績可以去當正氣師的，你明白吧？」

　　「我想成為治療師。」櫻井想起他上一次這樣辯駁的時候，是分院帽拒絕他的請求，沒把他分進葛來分多的那天。

　　麥米蘭沒說什麼，只是點了點頭。她在腦後紮起的頭髮一絲不苟，陽光下看起來有點紅。

 

　　──魔杖放在外衣的內側，這是固定的位置，不能變動。

　　──所有魔藥的材料必須每日清點兩次。

　　櫻井首先學習很多新的規定，接著他和其他的實習治療師一起投入訓練，正規的治療師沒有太多的時間能悉心教導他們，只能從做中學，他們的精神隨時處於非常緊繃的狀態，尤其是聽見鳴笛聲的時候。

　　傷患從地下通道被送進醫院裡，院方選擇用毯子在地下道裡運送傷患，原先他們使用施了幻身咒的馬車，但地下道對馬車而言有些狹窄，又太過潮濕，因此才另尋他法。

　　鳴笛聲一響，實習生便一湧而出，他們拿起魔杖，小心地使用漂浮咒移動傷患，登記名冊，檢傷分類，接著擴充新的病床。

　　有的時候他們一整天都在搬運傷者，稍微分心失神就可能會釀成災禍。雖然當初建設醫院的時候考慮到建在地下是不衛生的，現在地下卻也擠滿了病床。

　　在地下樓層工作的時候，陽光都能變成一種奢求。於是治療師們在天花板上用魔法弄出了一片天空，常有出院的人又被從戰場上送回來，問的都是昨天天氣怎麼樣？只要和他們詳細描述，他們就哈哈地笑了起來。多虧了這些人，這片有益康復的天空從聖蒙果醫院傳到戰地醫院，聽說在臨時搭建的那些帳篷裡，也有很美的藍天。

　　其實每天的天氣都是晴朗的，為了患者們的心情，在地下病房裡永遠都是飄著柔軟白雲的晴天，日落後就轉成月光稀微的夜晚。

　　櫻井一個人值夜的時候總是望著天花板出神，直到有病人的痛吟聲傳來，他得起身去查看，他才會突然發現自己發愣了很久。忙碌的生活讓他沒有餘力思考太多事情，尤其是往壞的地方想，他只要有一點這種念頭，就會打住自己的思緒，他們總是得收拾好自己的心情，這也是麥米蘭一直提醒他的，他們要讓傷者們感到安心。

　　但大野智的失蹤和那些傳言在他心裡投下一片難以抹去的陰影。離開霍格華茲以後，他不曾再從任何人的口中聽過大野智這個名字，他甚至納悶──在那些疲憊得分不清現實和幻想的時刻──他是否真的認識過大野智這個人。

　　有一個下午麥米蘭小姐正在刷洗雙手，她叫住抱著好幾罐魔藥從她後面擠了過去的櫻井。

　　「純種是不會輕易被派上戰場的，如果你是打算在這裡等著遇上他，還是打消這個念頭，去做其他的事情比較好。」麥米蘭說。

　　她注意到每次回送傷患的毯子抵達時，櫻井翔總是跑得最快，想看清楚每個人的臉。病患名單也是翻了又再翻，不停向這些回送的軍官們打聽大野智的行蹤，但一無所獲。

　　「只要這場戰爭結束……他就會回來了，因為他就是……在這個關頭失蹤的。」櫻井說。「如果不是這樣……」他不安地轉動眼睛。「不，沒什麼。」

　　麥米蘭關上水龍頭。「我希望你永遠都不要失望。」她說話的時候，神情一反常態非常溫柔，櫻井在那一瞬間，覺得她也有一個愛人，一個失去行蹤的愛人。

 

　　夏天的時候來了一批受到毒氣攻擊的軍官，他們從歐陸大老遠地被運回英國，此時櫻井已經能獨自負責一個輕傷病患，他是所有實習生裡進步最快的那個。

　　這些傷患裡面，有一個傷勢尤其嚴重的，他的傷口裡有飛機的碎片，很可能是在幾架偵察機上使用消影術移動時遭到擊落。麥米蘭把他從地獄撈回來，櫻井負責照料這個人直到康復，他在替他拆下裹纏眼睛的紗布時，因為某種奇異的感覺，他捧住托盤的手鬆開來，鐵盤子掉到地上鏗鏗作響。

　　那雙藍眼睛像極了大野，化獸以後的大野。

　　「恢復視力以後第一個見到的是你，真好。」那個男人朝他微笑，甚至要伸手握住他的手，但櫻井沒有察覺到他的動作。

　　「是嗎……」櫻井正忙著撿托盤。「但你一定是認錯人了，或者你的眼睛還沒恢復好。」他在床邊坐了下來。「抱歉，我還是不曉得我們在哪裡見過面。」

　　櫻井瞥了一眼床尾的病歷夾，他確實不認識這個克拉克上校，他覺得他們唯一的交集只有可能在霍格華茲，而且很可能是他才一年級的時候，但他會和十一歲的自己長得那麼像嗎？

　　「我想我應該就是認錯人了吧。」克拉克說。他矢車菊藍的眼睛哀傷地輕輕眨動。櫻井強迫自己忘掉方才那個克拉克和大野相似的想法。他想起了海的女兒，那個童話故事。

　　 _在海的遠處，水是那麼藍，像最美麗的矢車菊花瓣，同時又是那麼清，像最明亮的玻璃。然而它是很深很深，深得任何錨鏈都達不到。要想從海底一直達到水面，必須有許多許多教堂尖塔，一個接著一個地聯起來才成。海底的人就住在這下面。_

　　「你為什麼哭了？」克拉克上校抬起手來，他擦掉了櫻井的眼淚，淚水融進了他手上的紗布裡，氤氳出一小塊濕痕。

　　「不……我只是突然想起我有個、住在海底的朋友。」櫻井說。克拉克沒有點出他話裡的荒謬，他的拇指摩娑著櫻井的臉頰。「是他害你哭泣的嗎？」

　　櫻井搖頭。「你相信嗎，他是一個破心者，他總是察言觀色，不曾讓人生氣，但也不讓任何人接近他。只有我例外，因為我……」

　　「你是一個高段的鎖心者。」克拉克上校低聲說。「因為只有和你待在一起，對他來說，世界才是寧靜美好的。你是他的一切。」

　　「……您太友善了，我不知道該說什麼才好。」櫻井坐回椅子上，他不安地搓揉淺藍色的袖緣。克拉克問他：「你相信嗎？」

　　「相信什麼？」

　　「我遇到過這樣的破心者。但他、但他已經──」櫻井直起身子，他的頭腦發脹，隱隱有要耳鳴的感覺。「已經？」

　　「他已經被炸死了，就在我的面前。你一定是……我一定是在他帶著的照片上見過你，這樣一切都合理了，哪裡會有那麼多的破心者……」

　　「我不相信。」櫻井別過頭去，他開始收拾醫療用具，魔藥玻璃瓶摔破了兩個。「您問我相不相信，我不相信。」

　　克拉克上校望向他急忙逃出病房的背影。

　　細微的金色光芒緩緩從上校的身上剝落下來，在同樣一張病床上，坐著的是大野智，他的變形學在那段正氣師訓練期間變得更加強韌，足以使他改變形貌到這種程度。

　　大野智放下手裡屬於克拉克上校的魔杖，多虧克拉克的魔杖，他們對他的身分不曾存疑。至於他自己的魔杖落在了哪裡，用櫻井翔的魔杖尋找是最快的。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斜體的部分引用自海的女兒


End file.
